Another
by Ripper26
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has kept a secret. A secret that stemmed from distrust. A secret that came from a spell. A secret that had dire consequences. A secret that could tear his life apart. A secret that had another.
1. Alfred as Seen by Arthur

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I never did and never will. I do not own the characters, I never did and never will.

Author's Note: This story was inspired by a fic I read, it was wonderful and more often than not, my siblings would hear me screaming from excitement from all over the house. I think the title of the fic is 'Of Two Minds'. The pairings are Spamano and Gerita. I suggest you read it, it is very touching and well written.

I hope you'll enjoy the fic and review. Forgive any grammatical and/or spelling error and feel free to tell me about it. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. I will also shift between using their human names and their country names so I apologize in advance for any possible future confusions.

* * *

**ANOTHER**

**Chapter 1: Another**

* * *

Arthur's POV

I never wanted a life like this. I sit on my arse waiting until I'm shoved out and then, without me knowing, shoved back in. I don't know how long I can take this tiring, never-ending cycle before I break. I never wanted to live with this curse. I only wanted to know if he loved me. If I had only known that this would be the consequence... I never would have tried. I would have welcomed a life not knowing if he loved me or not.

It's amazing. I never thought his stupidity and obliviousness could reach this height. Everyone has noticed, EVERYONE! The frog has noticed, even that creepy arse Russia did, Germany noticed a week after it happened. The nations I don't frequently talk with even the nations that I barely spare a glance noticed! Egypt, Greece, Turkey, Finland, Sweden, Cuba and guess what?

Feliciano bloody Vargas noticed. Yes. Sweet, cute, naive, gullible, cowardly, scatterbrained, little Feliciano fucking Vargas noticed. I always thought that HE at least had half a mind more than Italy but NO! He never noticed a thing!

He's still the same, gluttonous, loudmouthed, harebrained idiot! He never notices it when I change. Actually, I have a pretty good feeling he likes me better when I change. The way he smiles, he never smiles at me like that before. Sure, he smiles most of the time and makes it his bloody career to harass and annoy me at every chance he gets but... he seems so much happier now.

Sometimes I think it's better for him if he didn't meet me. He wouldn't have to complain about the food so much, he could have someone better to rely on. Someone that cares for him better. Someone like France maybe? He could be with his brother, he could have better food and he would have someone that's always there for him.

Sometimes I think it's better for him if I didn't love him. He thinks it's the 'hero's responsibility' to protect the weak and make the unloved feel loved. Maybe if he didn't meet me, if I didn't love him, he wouldn't have to burden himself. He didn't have to pretend to love me. He didn't have to tie himself up in chains. He didn't have to lie to himself. He didn't have to try to love me.

Maybe it's better if I didn't love Alfred.

* * *

Neutral POV

Arthur sat on his chair at the left side of the long, long table. He sipped a freshly brewed cup of tea as he waited restlessly. To anyone, the scene of Arthur sipping a cup of Earl Grey tea and not spewing curses and profanities at them was calm and serene. To Arthur, it was a turmoil and it took everything it had in him not to grimace and scream.

He was alone in the room. He was the earliest to arrive to the World Conference meeting and no one, not even his fairy friends were there with him. He could scream all he wants but he didn't dare to. He didn't know when Germany, who was almost always the second person to come inside, would come and go through the sturdy mahogany doors. He didn't know what would happen or how he would act if Germany did come through. 'Oh, good morning Ludwig. Please don't mind me and carry on with whatever you're going to do. I wasn't screaming because I think I'm going insane with what's happening to me.'

Normally Arthur would worship the small time of silence he gets. But nothing was normal now. Arthur never really thought about having Flying Mint Bunny, unicorn or his fairy friends coming to the meetings since 'that' incident six months ago but now he begged them to come. Even Francis' advances would not be such a bad idea now. Even if China were to have one of his boisterous festivals or lion dances, Arthur swore he would relish the noise and festivities. Even if Italy were to sit beside him and rattle on and on about all the pastas in existence, Arthur would have hugged him and made him talk until his voice box was sore. Arthur would give anything to have some company.

'Are you sure you should be thinking that?' A voice cooed. It was sickly sweet and Arthur wanted to gag from hearing the sound in his mind. 'I don't care what you have to say Oliver.' Arthur snapped mentally.

No one would have guessed what Arthur's problem was. Sure, they guessed that _something_ was wrong but they would never guess that there were two people inside Arthur Kirkland's body. Arthur did too good a job at hiding it. 'You say that now. But wait until my Alfie gets here!'

Arthur tried to ignore the words that broke his heart at every syllable and opted to continue with his tea. To his dismay he found it empty and he could hear Oliver cackle inside his head. Arthur was forced to respond. 'He's not yours.'

Arthur heard the door open and heavy footsteps come closer. Germany must have come in. Arthur had to take even greater care that his secret not be discovered. They would surely think him crazy if he so much as tried to explain his situation. Oliver cackled again in that sickly sweet voice that made Arthur want to puke. It was taunting yet cheery. It was creepy yet merry. It was light yet ominous. It was daunting, it pulled at his heart and urged it to break into more and more pieces until nothing was left every time Oliver spoke with the voice that Arthur hated so much. If Russia were to sit in a room with him and snap, Arthur was positive he wouldn't even bat an eye. Russia was nothing compared to this... this _thing _inside Arthur.

A few seconds passed then moments then minutes. Germany didn't say anything. 'Odd, Ludwig should have greeted me by now.' At the thought, Oliver laughed again. The laugh that Arthur oh so despised. Arthur did his best not to look at the person that just entered. What if it was America? Arthur would be at a loss for words. Not that Alfred would notice anything but Arthur would still sit there like a duck waiting for its eggs to hatch. In Arthur's case, he was waiting for Oliver to come out and take his place.

After a few more moments that seemed like an eternity of suffering with each passing second, Arthur broke. His curiosity took over and Arthur painfully tore his eyes from the desk that he didn't know he eyes were glaring at the moment his tea ran out. Germany was nowhere in the room. In his place was a very visibly freaked out Francis. His eyes still held the same animosity that Arthur was used to but held something else that Arthur couldn't quite point out. He was relieved it wasn't America (not that he would come in early) yet confused it was Francis. Francis arrived around the same time that the other nations file in. To see him twenty minutes early was a rare sight.

Francis flinched when Arthur glared at him but Arthur didn't seem to notice. Francis breathed a sigh of relief and opened his mouth to speak when the door suddenly burst and nations came flooding into the room. Francis shut his mouth as the room was filled with nations and noise overwhelmed the thick silence that Arthur so desperately wished to disappear. Arthur unconsciously took his gaze off of France who had a weird expression that Arthur never saw before. As each of the nations sat down, Arthur finally resumed his gaze at Francis. The trace of that _something_ that Arthur saw earlier was completely gone. 'I must have been imagining things.'

'Or you could be going crazy!' Oliver supplied blissfully yet the voice echoed in Arthur's head as if it was empty. Germany was late which was odd. Arthur shook it off, he had seen plenty of odd things and Germany being late was not that unnerving. It was unusual sure, but it was nothing that Arthur needed to be alarmed of. "Aiyah, Alfred is late again aru!" China piped up. The room that was already full of life got even livelier. Arthur didn't join in any of the conversations that were arising. He didn't speak and stayed rooted to his chair. Sitting straight and his eyes gazing fearfully at the drywall by Francis' head.

Arthur froze and slowly looked at the clock in the far corner of the room. Five minutes after one. Oliver's laughter grew louder and louder until Arthur could feel it. Arthur could feel the laughter going down his spine. He could feel Oliver's cold breath at his cheek. 'Oh goody, time for me!' Oliver laughed merrily yet again. Arthur flinched which thankfully went unnoticed by the other nations. Arthur clenched his eyes shut and prepared to bear the pain he knew would come. As he expected, a searing pain wen though his body. Arthur breathed deeply and tried not to cause a commotion. The other's didn't seem to see him which was good, no one would suspect a thing. He had gone through this pain before, twice a day, five minutes after one. He went through it numerous times. Each time making it harder for him not to get noticed by anyone. Each time the pain got more and more unbearable.

Arthur wasn't sure until how long he could keep this secret. Until how long until everyone thought he was going mad. He felt his vision getting cloudy and his consciousness slipping away. The last thing he saw was the last thing he wanted to see before his entire vision went black. He saw Alfred F. Jones slash the United States of America. The person he loved and the person he feared that didn't love him. The person that drove Arthur to this curse.

* * *

Author's Note: So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Does it need improvement? Does it have any errors? Anything that confuses you?

I had a hell lot of trouble doing this but I also had a lot of fun. Trying to get Oliver's character right was a major effing pain in the bloody arse. I also had a lot of trouble getting the 'curse' to work right, making its limitations, the conditions everything. And even though France's screen time is microscopic to almost non-existant, I wanted to travel to the anime world and choke him several times. Working with France's character is as easy as cooking.

Still I enjoyed doing this story though I had migraine and wanted to tear all my hair out of my head. I know some of the parts in the story are redundant and I practically worshiped google for providing me synonyms for 'happy'. I just didn't know what else was I going to put to describe Oliver's laugh.

The next chapter will shed some light on Oliver and Alfred's relationship and hopefully, I'll get it done on the 17th. I'm still at wits end on how to end the curse and how to properly begin it. Maybe a flashback in one of the future chapters? Any and all suggestions would be welcome.

-Ripper26


	2. Alfred Suspects Something

Author's note: First of all, I'd like to thank an anonymous reviewer for reviewing in the previous chapter. Whoever you are, thank you for your review, I really appreciate it. I also appreciate to everyone who favourited and followed Another. I am ecstatic that you guys enjoyed my fic. I'll try to improve my writing more for you all. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!

Disclaimer: I never owned Axis Powers Hetalia and I never will. The characters of APH don't belong to me and they never will.

* * *

**ANOTHER**

**Chapter 2: Alfred Suspects Something**

* * *

Alfred entered the room with his usual smile. He was the host for this month's World Conference and as usual he was late. 'At least it wasn't like last time!' Alfred cheerfully said to himself reflecting on the last time he hosted a meeting. That was six months ago. The meeting time was one o' clock in the afternoon as usual. Unfortunately, Alfred completely forgot about it. He ended up going into the meeting room five minutes off their schedule. By five minutes off schedule he meant five minutes before the meeting ended. He could still clearly remember Germany's face when he lectured him about being on time. He snickered at the thought and earned himself a few confused gazes.

_"Hey dudes! Never fear, the hero is here!" America shouted with glee as he burst through the thick, mahogany doors. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?" America asked with only the slightest hint of interest. When he saw that some of the nations had already left, a playful pout etched his face. "Aww... the hero can't give his awesome speech if no one is here to listen!" He scanned the room for any nations that stayed. The only nations that remained were Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, England, France, Prussia and a floating polar bear that Alfred was sure belonged to Matthew. Italy was seated in between Germany and his brother. Spain was beside Lovino. England was seated on the other side of Germany with Canada's bear beside him. Gilbert was beside Canada and France is sitting beside Prussia._

_Alfred immediately expected harsh words coming from Arthur. Something along the lines of 'you stupid git!' or 'what do you think you're doing, wanker?' and a stream of harsh words and curses. He expected Francis to grope Arthur and Arthur would direct his anger at the Frenchman no matter how much Alfred hated it. He wanted Arthur all to himself but never says it out loud. Matthew knew of course but his brother was too nice to even think of saying it to anyone. 'Heroes don't do that Mattie!' Was Alfred's immediate response when Matthew suggested he tell Arthur.  
_

_'I'm getting side-tracked.' Alfred thought to himself as his thoughts strayed further and further away. He picked up where he left off and resumed imagining the events that would take place. 'Maybe their brains are still asleep.'_

_Then Germany would rise up and continue where England stopped and lecture him about punctuality just because he was five minutes late. Then Italy would cling to him and say 've~' over and over and Germany would blush and try to get Italy off of him. Romano would then try to strangle Ludwig all the while calling him a 'tomato bastard' and showing off the colourful language he's so famous for. Then Antonio would call him Lovi and nuzzle him then Lovino would shout even more profanity and hit him on the head. Then the other two members of the BTT, namely Francis and Gilbert would call them 'lovey-dovey' and Lovino would direct his anger on Francis. The Frenchman would then go overly dramatic and Germany would yell so that they will all keep quiet. Alfred waited for the events that transpired in his mind to take place but none of it did._

_England was still calmly having his afternoon tea while eating a few cookies. Francis looked so forlorn like he lost his girlfriend or something. Alfred cringed as he suddenly remembered Jeanne d'Arc. He best not mention that name or anything similar to it while France is around. He remembered the last time a random nation he couldn't pronounce did it and well... all hell broke loose. Still, it was creepy. Francis looked so blank it would put Iceland to shame. Germany still had the same stern expression but it looked kind of panicked. Prussia looked like he wanted to leave the room immediately. It was masked by his usual smug look but Alfred could see right through it, Prussia wasn't trying to hide it. Spain was still smiling but he was holding onto Lovino for dear life. Lovino wasn't even showing signs of anger. He looked ready to piss his pants any moment. That wasn't what scared Alfred. Yes, Alfred was scared. He was scared at seeing Feliciano. He wasn't smiling his ditzy smile. He didn't even cling to Ludwig. He just... sat there looking grim. Like someone died._

_"Uhh... why is everyone so quiet?" Alfred asked. This time, France was the first to speak. "Mon cher, do you know what time it is?" Alfred glanced at his watch. "Yeah, five minutes after... no wait, before... wait, five after one, why?"_

_At this, Gilbert laughed. He was the only one that did though. He stopped quickly after he started. "Fix that watch of yours Jones. It's five after four." He grumbled. Odd, that's nothing like the Gilbert Alfred knew. He turned to France for confirmation. The nation nodded glumly looking at England for a split second before immediately standing up. "Well Amerique, I'd love to stay and watch as Ludwig lectures you but I best be off. I have a date with a beautiful woman and I wouldn't want to keep her waiting." The Frenchman hurriedly left the room not caring to shut the door. Odd. France always shuts the door regardless if he's in a hurry or not. Something he shared with England and something that the Brit denies._

_"Oi, Toni, wanna go egg some sucker's house?" Gilbert suddenly asked. Weird. Gilbert would usually wait for Alfred and Francis usually tagged along. Besides, it was too early for them to be egging someone. They would surely get caught. So why was Gilbert taking that risk? Gilbert always said that 'awesome people don't get caught' so why would he do something that might break his 'uncaught' record? "Hey Birdie, you wanna come?" Alfred looked at his brother whom he could see now. 'Where did Matthew come from?' Canada shot him an apologetic look before looking at Gilbert and smiling hesitantly._

_"Yeah, Gil let's go! Let's stop by that resto we saw a few days ago too. I'm starving." Antonio smiled now. That was good. Alfred thought aliens were impersonating them but it seems that he was just paranoid. Well, who wouldn't be when they find out that they've been late to a very important conference that could decide the fate of the earth? Not to mention everyone is acting weird. 'Maybe they made a script to scare me? Yeah, right! The hero never gets scared!' Still, Antonio didn't ask Lovino if he wanted to go. Something is off... "I'm going with you, tomato bastard." Lovino growled. Or at least he tried to. His voice wavered._

_Something was definitely wrong now. Alfred suppressed a shudder. As everyone else left, he was left in the room with Germany, Italy and England. Italy still wasn't smiling and his face looked dark. "Alfred..." Alfred was forced out of his thoughts when Germany strode to him. He didn't even notice when Germany got so close. Italy was still sitting, fingers intertwined with one another with his head resting on the slim digits. Eyes closed as if in prayer. "Alfred..." Germany called again. He suddenly pulled Alfred to the corner of the room. "Alfred..." Alfred swore that if Germany and Italy weren't in a relationship, he would have thought that Ludwig was hitting on him. What with his constant 'Alfred's, what would he expect? "What?"_

_Germany swallowed nervously. "Alfred, something's changed. We're not sure if he is just having his mood swings but..." He paused as if uncertain whether to continue or not. Germany shot a wary glance towards England before continuing in a hushed tone, "Be careful. There's something about him that's just not right." Alfred gave a shaky nod. Something was wrong with Arthur? As soon as Germany acknowledged his understanding, he backed away. Italy was immediately at his side. Alfred didn't even notice the Italian leaving his seat. Seriously, did everyone become ninjas in the short span of time he was gone? He was gonna ask Kiku when he gets out. He watches as Ludwig and Feliciano head towards the door. Ludwig gave him one last look that just screamed 'don't die' and turned away. Italy was left behind a few steps and sent Alfred a small smile and he hurried off after Ludwig. The two were gone from his sight much faster than Alfred would have liked. He wasn't sure whether to be reassured by Feliciano's smile or be frightened._

_Arthur still hasn't left his seat. Alfred slowly approached him, afraid he would do something that would get the irritable Brit riled up. "Hey Iggy." Alfred internally berated himself. He constantly reminded himself not to call England 'Artie' or 'Iggy' or any other nicknames for the matter. He tried and failed everytime. He just went along and pretended to call Arthur that on purpose. He just couldn't help himself. Instead of yelling at him like Alfred expected, Arthur smiled. Alfred froze and hoped with everything he had that Arthur didn't notice. He breathed an internal sigh of relief when the Brit didn't. "Hey Alfie!"_

* * *

Alfred growled at the memory. One moment he was smiling and the next he was ready to punch someone's face in, no matter how un-heroic that sounded. He didn't even know why he was happy when he remembered that day. Maybe it was because it was the last day of his blissful ignorance? The day no one yelled at him for being late? Alfred didn't know. All he knew is that there's _something_ about that day that made it important to him. Alfred felt that it had something to do with Arthur. 'Speaking of Arthur, which one is he today? My Arthur or the other one?' Alfred shook his head at the thought. 'Arthur's not mine, remember that Alfred Fucking Jones, remember that.'

He immediately smiled when he noticed some of the nations were looking at him funny. Like he deserved to be put into an asylum. "Well... I guess it's time to start the meeting!" He cheerfully announced. He was the host for this month's conference. "And why did you decide that after ten minutes of just standing there?" Germany growled. Looks like everything is normal today... so far.

Alfred shrugged and grinned. "Nah, it's nothing dude. Just thinking about how my plan to save the environment would be so awesome and how it would totally destroy the destroyers of the environment." America replied nonchalantly. He snorted when Germany slapped his forehead with his hand. "So... let's get started!" He glanced around at the unenthusiastic faces of the other nations. His eyes lingering on England's still form. 'Which one is he? Which one is he? Which one is he?' He kept repeating the mantra in his head, hoping that today, he could drop his mask and just be him. The United States of America.

His hope was shattered into millions of tiny fragments when England looked at him and smiled. Not the smile that America loved, no. It was, psychotic and... mad. It had empty glee that was obviously unmasked yet seemed so real. It was void and hollow and lifeless and dark and happy and serene and understanding and... sorrowful? Was Alfred seeing right or has his mind finally snapped? Alfred knew that this England was England but was not. 'Great, even I'm confusing myself...' Alfred muttered.

"What?" 'Shit! Ludwig heard me!' "What?" Alfred countered back in a desperate attempt to pretend he didn't say anything. Ludwig looked at him like he was completely insane. "A-anyway, let's start the meeting!" 'Shit I hope no one heard that!' Alfred wished.

The meeting went by blissfully. At least it did to Alfred. Arthur (Version 2.0) didn't do anything out of the ordinary. Except the constant giggles and the smiles. Alfred was sure some of the other nations were getting creeped out. 'Just a little longer...' Alfred prayed. In truth, he couldn't stand the other Arthur. He was always happy and cheerful and empty and just... wrong. Alfred wanted to see Arthur laugh, smile and be happy. Hell, Alfred'd give anything for Arthur to be happy and Alfred was sure he'd be the happiest person in the entire fucking world if Arthur wants to spend those times with him. But not like this. It was like Arthur was a completely different person.

Alfred wanted the old Arthur back. "Alfie~!" Ugh, that obnoxious voice. It was his (Arthur's) and not his but still his... "Yeah?" Alfred tried not to let the other Arthur notice. If this Arthur really was different, who knows what'll happen if he knew that Alfred knew. What'll happen to Arthur? Alfred decided to pretend to be clueless. He's going to find out what exactly is going on with Arthur. "Hey, ya wanna go somewhere?"

* * *

Author's Note: Finally done~! I thought I won't be able to finish this... This was ridiculously difficult to write yet fun to work on as well. Though it didn't get the result I was hoping for. This was supposed to be done in Olliver's viewpoint yet it somehow ended up being Alfred's. I had also originally planned for Alfred to not know anything yet he somehow knows everything. Yeah...

So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know there isn't much USUK in here but if it did I'm sure Alfred would get extremely side-tracked. I promise Germany is going to play a big role in this. Japan... not so much but important in one part. Also Romania will be appearing somewhere in the future. Hahaha, I shouldn't give you spoilers so I better shut my trap.

Again, any and all suggestions will be appreciated. Please review and let me know what you think, they are greatly appreciated. If there are any grammatical/spelling errors, please feel free to tell me.

-Ripper26


	3. Alfred Likes Oliver?

Author's Note: My last update was belated for a day, haha! So here's chapter 3. Thanks to everyone who favourited and followed and reviewed. Your support is greatly appreciated ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor its characters and I never will

* * *

**ANOTHER**

**Chapter 3: Alfred Likes Oliver?**

* * *

Arthur had given up. He seriously didn't know how to mend this new distance between him and Alfred. Alfred was smiling non-stop since Oliver had taken control. Arthur felt hopeless. Maybe he should follow Oliver's advice and just rot in front of _that_ mirror. They left the meeting room hours ago and ate lunch at another fastfood restaurant. Arthur didn't care to remember the name, he was too busy wallowing in his depression. Alfred had been talking to him -Oliver- with a smile on his face. When Arthur thought about it, albeit unwillingly, he found that it was better for the both of them. Both of them are happy-go-lucky, cheerful, optimistic... the similarities made him sick. He had given up a long time ago. He just sat there quietly, in the back of his own mind and watched the events happen without struggling to get out as he did before.

"So there's this thing I wanna ask you..." Arthur snapped his head towards Alfred. What was America going to ask? His heart was pounding in his chest and he could hear it. Or was it Oliver's? That was impossible. Oliver's laughter rang clearly in his head. England briefly wondered if Oliver does what he does, by that he meant seduce America, because he really liked America or he was just fucking with his feelings. England hope it was the latter. He still loved America though he may be the cause of this disaster in the first place. If America loved Oliver and if Oliver loved America, he was no one. He'd just be an England in a bad mood. Oliver would take his place and he'd be forgotten. Gone, a distant memory in the minds of few. He didn't want that, so he hoped. Hoping was the one thing he found he was regularly doing. His tea time had been diminishing and the cups of teas he had never seemed to calm him down.

"Yes love~?" Oliver practically sang. 'Poor, poor Arthur. How does it feel to have the one you love give his undivided attention to someone else? Oh wait, he's still talking to England. Just not the grumpy, stubborn person England was, that's all. So in a way, he's still giving you his undivided attention~' Again with the cooing... "What is it?"

America took a deep breath. and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were completely serious. "Would you go out with me?" That was it. The question Arthur dreaded most. Little by little, what was left of his heart shatters again. Arthur tries to desperately bring the pieces back together but he couldn't. Every piece he tries to collect shatters. Every fragment he tries to grasp in his hands crumble into dust. Every memory he tries to hold onto fades away. He was in the very back of his own mind. Watching Oliver hug America. Feeling his heart break. Hearing himself that wasn't even himself, laugh so happily. Hearing Alfred laugh back. He tried to think of something else. Something else other than his heart breaking. Something other than Oliver and America's joyous laughter ringing at his ears and making his already broken self even more crushed. Then it struck him. Something other than Alfred but remotely akin to him would work well for him.

Arthur grinned. It lacked happiness and glee. It was dark and ominous, much like Oliver's. Oliver shuddered when he felt Arthur's once forlorn state metamorphose into one of pure evil intent. Fear crept up Oliver's spine as he heard Arthur chuckle. It was sinister and murderous. Oliver hadn't felt anything like this since he had jumped into Arthur's world. It was foreboding and just plain creepy. Arthur's chuckling turned into unscrupulous cackles that mocked him. Oliver for once, didn't know what to do with the now (apparently) mad Arthur roaring like no tomorrow in his head. 'Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine Oliver Motherfucking Kirkland!' It was vile and laced with sickeningly sweet threats wrapped in a coat of false joy, much like how Oliver treated Arthur in his first few days in his world. Now the tables seemed to have turned in Arthur's favour.

In the inky blackness of England's mind, Arthur stood up. It was funny how one could move in one's own mind like it was some sort of museum. It was one of sorts. A museum of memories displayed in ripped frames from the cataclysmic ages of the Revolution to the happier days before Oliver came along. The frames that haughtily displayed the images despite being crooked or just plain destroyed. Arthur danced around his own mind laughing insanely and going up to a small door (if minds could even have doors) locked and barricaded. Arthur paid no mind to the obstruction. and eagerly ran straight towards it. He was the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and this was his mind and his memories. He could do as he pleased though another might be in the same body as he. No, the fact that another was sharing his body made it better. Sharing a body meant sharing a mind as well. The obstructed door led to Oliver's own memories before he came into Arthur's world and utterly wrecked Arthur's once (messed up but still better compared to the one he lived now) perfect life.

Instantly, the door unlocked and opened. More frames containing memories inside them. All of them of Oliver. Arthur giggled insanely as he slowed to a walk. Oliver screamed. The memories he so desperately tried to avoid came flooding back to him. The wars, the heartbreaks, the wounds, the pain, all of it came gushing back like an endless flow of heartbreaking and unwelcome memories. It was too much for him. Arthur prancing around his mind like a giddy schoolgirl in an art museum pained him and split his heart (if he had one) in two. Alfred was all over him in a flash. Caressing him and trying to keep him calm to no avail. Alfred then did the smartest thing he could do in a restaurant full of people whose eyes were staring at them, some with worry, some with shock some with disgust and some just for the pleasure of watching something interesting- he dragged Oliver out and sat him on the passenger seat of his car and buckled him in. Alfred ran to the driver's side and started the vehicle. "Hang in there Artie, we're gonna go get you some help."

Oliver, despite the flurry of painful reminiscence, stopped him. He wanted to get back home and make a counter-spell for the one that Arthur is subconsciously casting. "No... home... tak... take...me h-... home... take me... home" He managed to choke out. It was getting too much for him. He could see Arthur as he glided down the deep expanses of his mind and scrutinise the things he kept hidden intently with a little more than necessary excitement like a little boy would eye a new model of a robot he wanted. He could hear Arthur's raucous laughter as he laughed at Oliver's own plight upon seeing Oliver's own nightmarish memories. He could _feel_ Arthur take the time to mock him for every single frame in that room in his mind, relishing the pain that Oliver had to go through. 'My oh my, Oliver, I didn't know you had such an... exciting past...' Arthur chuckled. Now it was Oliver begging Arthur to stop. 'Why should I? You never did when I asked of you'

Arthur delved deeper and deeper into Oliver's half of the UK's mind and Oliver screamed louder and louder. Alfred just sat there in the driver's seat driving so fast like the devil himself was after him. Arthur skipped around Oliver's mind watching the frames unfold and show a short flashback on that day. '8 months ago..' The further he walked in, the worse the memories get and the louder Oliver's screams get. He didn't stop until he found a broken, golden frame at the end of Oliver's mind. It was by far, the largest and downright frightening memory of Oliver that Arthur has seen. The gold on the frame was withering away and the memory was at the very back of Oliver's mind. 'Something you want to bury, right?' Oliver groaned in Alfred's car. They were nearing England's house. 'Too bad, this is such a nice memory. Here, let me show you...' Arthur stared at the memory and concentrated. In a second, Oliver was reliving the same memory. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"England!" Arthur's smirk dropped when he noticed Alfred's concern. The smirk was back on his face tenfold a few moments later and held a much more sinister aura to it than ever before. They both knew that this marked the beginning of everything. They knew that this is where it started. Oliver tried to bury that memory and never try to remember it and Arthur forced it back up. Arthur wanted to have Alfred's undivided attention and Oliver hogged it all to himself. It was fair, to them at least. That memory would be the dawn of a deadly game they would play and the finale of the war it would bring. There are some memories that they want to be totally erased from their minds completely but they both knew that was impossible. Oliver is another Arthur from another world. They both knew that they were alike in some way. Even if it could kill him, Arthur knew that Oliver won't be able to completely throw away his feelings.

This was the mark of their little game. A game to see who was stronger. A game to test their limits. A game with death. A game to see who would stand at the top in the end. A game to see who broke down first. This was the day their war started. The war for their sanity. 'You know Oliver, all this time you've been asking me to go to that mirror. Well, allow me to indulge you by doing just that. After all, it would be rude of me not to accept something you wanted me to do for a long time. How about I take a peek into you as you did to me? After all, a proper gentleman repays his debts...'

* * *

"Dude are you sure you're okay?" Alfred asked worriedly. Arthur (Oliver) had passed out screaming in the car. He drove him all the way back to England's house and carried him to the bed. Oliver woke up two hours later and the American was instantly all over him. "You passed out in the car and I, being the hero that I am, carried you here!" Alfred proudly stated and gave his million-watt smile. That instantly brightened Oliver's sullen move and he tried to sit up from the bed he was laying in. "Dude, don't just sit up! The hero's hard work on those bandages would go to waste!" America warned. Oliver laid back down and that seemed to calm America a bit.

"Thank you Alfie~" Oliver smiled himself. Alfred smiled back and sat on a chair beside the bed. 'What happened?' Oliver thought glumly. 'Oh, yeah... Arthur and that...' He swallowed the fear that crept back up in his heart. "What time is it love?" Alfred seemed unfazed by the pet name and glanced at his wrist.

"11:54 pm" Oliver gulped. Only a few more hours before Arthur takes over. 'What he said... it's frightening me...' Alfred stood up. "Well, I guess you're fine now. I gotta go Iggy, the hero's still got a lotta stuff to do so see ya!" He waved and proceeded to exit the room.

"Wait!" Alfred stopped and looked back. For a split second his eyes were cold. "Please, won't you sleep with me tonight Alfie?" Oliver pleaded. "Until morning?" Alfred seemed to ponder a bit and turned his back. He fiddled with something that Oliver couldn't see. Finally, Alfred turned back and smiled.

"Sure! If that's what ya want me to do!" Oliver smiled, truthfully this time. He liked this one but he can't help the feeling of emptiness inside him. Was it because Alfred's cheerfulness and kindness foreign? Possibly. Alfred lay down beside him and Oliver snuggled up against him. 'It may not be him but at least he looks like him...' Oliver slept with a smile on his face the entire night.

**-Next Day, 6:00 am-**

Arthur woke up with a smirk on his face. Today was the day he would get payback for all the times Oliver mocked him. He was getting even. As he rose from the sheets, something strong and fleshy wrapped around his waist prevented him from doing so. What Oliver did last night came flooding back to him. He blushed a deep crimson red as Alfred hugged him closer. In truth, he was ecstatic that Alfred was hugging him but he had been too far gone to just enjoy the moment and forget what he was going to do.

He agonizingly removed Alfred's grip on him and walked out of the room. He made a left down the hallway and trudged down the stairs. At the bottom of the staircase, he made a right into another hallway. He kept turning right at every intersection until he came into a library-like room. He walked to the left side of the room and pulled out a purple-covered book. The bookshelf parted and revealed a secret staircase. Arthur felt his way down the stairs. Dangerously making his way down the stone steps without any source of light, he groped at the stone walls for a light switch. As he tried to find the switch, his foot slipped and he came tumbling down the stone. He landed at the bottom with an unpleasant thud. He stood up and held his head. His vision was spinning. When he removed his hand, it was sticky with blood. "Bloody hell..." He was hurt when he fell down the stairs. He couldn't assess the damage to his body as it was still pitch black in the basement.. He felt for the light switch on the wall again and ignored the dull pain in his head. 'Ignore it, ignore it... You need to do this, focus.' He repeated the phrase in his head like a mantra.

Oliver stirred in his mind as he found the light switch. He flicked it on and light flooded the basement just as Oliver woke up from his sleep in England's mind. 'What are you doing?' Arthur smirked. Oliver was now in his place. He was the one confused and in pain. He was the one begging. It gave Arthur a sick, twisted sense of satisfaction to see, to _feel_ what the other is going through. "Oh, good morning Oliver!" Arthur seemed happy, too happy for Oliver's liking. He seemed too chipper to be up to something good. As Oliver had dreaded, the contours of England's mind shifted back into his own memories. "Well Oliver, let's visit _your_ life shall we?"

Arthur took long strides in the room. It was full of boxes of times old. A few chests her, crates there, barrels stacked upon one another, painting covered by curtains, everything that England had in his Golden Days seemed to be stored here. He stood infront of a tapestry of him in his pirate uniform. It covered something as tall as England, maybe even taller. In one swift motion, Arthur discarded the offending tapestry and threw it aside. 'Stop! Arthur, stop it! I don't want to go back, I don't want to!' Oliver pleaded helplessly in his mind. Arthur turned a deaf ear and inched his face closer until he was only centimetres from the mirror that didn't show his reflection. It reflected everything else but him. It was given to him by France a long time ago and it turned out to be a gateway to another world, a parallel dimension. It was the same way Oliver gone in and it was the way Arthur was going to get in his world. "Let's go pay a visit to 'Alfie' shall we?"

* * *

Author's Note: This crap is finally done! I've been working non-stop on this and I'm glad it's finally done! Woohoo, I feel soooo happy this new chapter is done! Also, there is a reason why this thing is out of schedule from my usual update pace which is the 17th if I recall properly. I have some urgent business to attend to and I need to see to it immediately. However, I won't be able to properly attend to that business if you guys don't receive a proper notice so here it is. My cousin is having a wedding and I am chosen to plan the entire party despite not even knowing her. I need to depart to London on the 27th and sad to say, our house in London lacks any kind of internet connection. I won't be able to update for a while so yeah... Hopefully, I'll be back on schedule by March 30th or April 17th...

I would like to thank everyone who supported this story and to everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited and read this. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I know this A/N sounds like a final goodbye, it isn't. I have the horrible habit of exaggerating some things. I promise that I won't abandon this story and I WILL update as soon as I get back from the bloody wedding! :3

Oliver seemed sooo OOC in this chapter don't you think? I am not used to writing 2p yet and so his character might seem off. If you guys have any suggestions on how I could make Oliver a little bit more realistic, please feel free to message me or e-mail me. Arthur and Oliver also seemed to have completely switched personalities in this one... -_- I couldn't think of any other way to start the 'game' other than to make Arthur the psycho and Oliver the broken one. But don't worry! Insane Oliver will be back in- I really should shut up before I spoil anything.

Again, thank you for your support. I appreciate your reviews, favourites and follows deeply. A scone for your review?

-Ripper26


End file.
